


Falling Harder

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Kidnapping, Kidnapping of minors, Morgan has gotten kidnapped two times so far this Whumptober, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Ransom Letter, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Peter Parker, emotional angst, gun to head, short ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: It was supposed to be a day with just the two of them. Peter and Morgan. But next thing he knew there was a gun to Morgan’s head.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Falling Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Whumptober! I’m honestly pretty proud of myself for making it this far. I don’t know why I keep making Morgan get kidnapped. 
> 
> Warnings: Abduction of a minor, kidnapping, guns
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a gun to Morgan’s head and Peter couldn’t do anything about it. He had looked away for ten seconds, probably even less than that. Yet that was enough time for some idiot to grab her and pull out his pistol. Peter froze at the sight of it. 

He was Spider-Man. He’d faced worse than a mere gun. But never one to his little sister. 

Morgan’s big brown eyes stared back at him, widened with fear. Her mouth was wide open, but she could not speak. Peter looked back. Helpless. If he made any move, that could trigger her captor enough to pull the trigger. He can’t lose Morgan. Not after he nearly lost her dad. One hand reached out to him, but the man with the gun held on tighter to her. 

She was gone in a matter of seconds. 

Kidnappings took almost no time. 

Peter couldn’t just give up like that. Once his limbs allowed himself to move again, he raced across the streets, dodging cars and other people. Calling out her name. Perhaps it was a terrible idea. He had to try, at least. 

His lungs burned and he was wheezing more than breathing. Morgan wasn’t anywhere he looked. She was gone. The Starks were going to kill him. Peter lost their daughter. 

Shaking, he pulled out his phone to contact them. Tony picked up almost right away. 

“ _ Hey, kiddo, everything going okay? _ ” 

No. Nothing was okay right now. Tears welled up in his eyes, turning everything blurry. 

“Mr. Stark . . .” 

Peter hadn’t called him that in ages. They were past that now. Somehow it just slipped out. 

“ _Peter?_ _What’’s going on, bud?_ ” 

He could hear him firing up one of the Iron Man suits in the background. 

“Mr. Stark, I lost Morgan.” 

_ Please don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me.  _

There was a pause on the other end. Peter braced himself for the other man’s shouting. He headed towards May’s apartment. His car was parked near Central Park, but it didn’t feel right. He couldn’t run away now. 

“ _ What do you mean?”  _

“Someone took her.” 

Another pause. Peter held the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he wiped away his tears. The knot in his stomach grew bigger with every step. 

“ _ Someone took-what do you mean? _ ” 

He wasn’t blaming him. Not yet. 

“There was a guy and when I wasn’t looking he-he held a gun to her head and ran off with her. I’m so sorry Mr. Stark! Just . . . I. . .” 

The lump in his throat swelled too much for Peter to be able to talk. He began to run. May’s apartment was so close. 

“Kid-kid, stay with me-”

“Talk to you later Mr. Stark.” 

* * *

A ransom note came a day later. 

After being interviewed a few dozen times by the police and crying himself to sleep, Peter found the note. Sitting inside the mailbox. Causally as any letter. An officer grabbed it from him. Anything and everything was proof now. 

When they opened it, all of the words had clearly been cut out of some newspaper or magazine. Typical kidnapper. At least be somewhat unique. 

“They want fifty million,” one of the officers said, snapping her gum. She told Peter earlier it was a stress reliever. 

“We can pay,” Tony butted in, “No problem.” He squeezed Pepper’s hand. 

“Well, should we? Is that what we’re supposed to do?” Pepper asked. 

“It all depends. Our number one priority is making sure your daughter gets here safe,” the lady one said, “We’ll do what we can.” 

Tony banged his robotic arm against the table, making half of the people in the room jump. “‘We’ll do what we can.’ Well, I certainly hope that means you’ll find this- _ whoever _ held my seven-year-old at gunpoint then forced her away before tomorrow. Cause I-”

“Tony,” Pepper said gently, “We’ll figure it out.”

At least, they hope they could. 

The moment he could get away, Peter changed into his suit. Not with the intent to go Spider-Manning. This time it was for Morgan. Who knew what good it could do. He just had to try. 

Ducking through alleyways and swinging through the buildings. Peter glanced all around. Until he heard a cry. Familiar. He glided down to the sidewalk. It came from the alley. He rushed to it, going as fast as he could. It wasn’t enough. Peter nearly fell as he reached the source. 

Morgan. Seven years old. Bawling her eyes out as she wondered about. Searching for a familiar face. 

“Morgan?” Peter asked. 

“Peter?” her voice cracked. She turned around and her face lit up. “Peter!” 

The two embraced. Peter held his sister tighter then he had ever before. Pressing kisses to her face and hair. 

“They took me and-and . . .” Morgan sniffled, “It was scary.” 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s over now. You’re safe. You’re safe,” he says into her hair. 

Peter and Morgan sat on the sidewalk, letting each other cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
